A Wild Transformation
by GoddessGloriificus
Summary: A Request from 'The Sacred And Profane' - LightningxTifa pairing.  Tifa is transformed, and it's all down to Lightning to figure out how to bring the girl back


**This is a request from The Sacred and Profane, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Overview:**

**Whilst battling an enemy, Tifa undergoes a magical transformation…and she needs Lightning's help to turn back.**

**Pairing: Lightning/Tifa**

**Fandom: Dissidia: Duodecim Final Fantasy**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to S-E yadda yadda, I don't own, just wrote.**

* * *

**A Wild Transformation**

The brunette battler had decided to go training on her own…to clear her head. She'd started to get into an argument with Light, and that was the last thing she needed, or wanted right now. Everyone had been feeling the pressure the past few days; with nobody making any progress towards finding their crystals…and Cosmos hardly giving them any help or advice, it seemed like they'd never reach the end of this war.

Tifa let a gentle sigh escape her lips as she walked through the endless world of darkness, the pillars towering above her, the chill wind making her shiver slightly. She felt tired and sad; all she wanted was to return to the others, and enjoy Laguna and Vaan's silly conversations and Light's scolding glances. Whilst in her daydream of returning back to the Order's Sanctuary, Tifa was brought back down to Earth when a sudden beam of purple shot out to her left.

Turning quickly, and leaping backwards to avoid anymore particle beams, she watched as The Cloud of Darkness floated into view, an angry gleam in her ruby red eyes.

"Why are you here girl…this is our residence…" The woman's voice was venomous, and Tifa felt slightly nervous. It had been a while since she'd battled anything but these ongoing hordes of manikins…and she'd never seen this woman before.

"I didn't realise…I'm sorry…I'll be going then-" The evil woman let out a long chuckle at Tifa's naïve response.

"Foolish human…you think we would simply let you wander away after disturbing us?"

The Cloud's tone rose into an angry growl, and Tifa quickly started to make some distance between herself and the fuming Chaos warrior. She didn't intend on running from the battle, but she needed to make distance if she didn't want to be fried to death by this woman's intense darkness. As she ran circles around the woman watching her movements and the way her tentacles thrashed and destroyed pillars at such ease, Tifa became more and more nervous. She knew in order to win the fight she'd need to get close to the woman, but that didn't sound like such an appealing plan when she was so angry.

"You are quite the cowardly one aren't you…" The Cloud murmured, before a shroud of purple smoke covered her body and she sank through the floor from one of her portals. Tifa stopped running, panting slightly, her eyes staring at the place the evil woman had just vanished from. The silence was nerve-wrecking for the brunette, her breathing becoming heavier, her heartbeat quickening.

"We think you need a little appearance change…to teach you some manners about intruding on someone's home…" Tifa heard the woman's echoing voice, but still couldn't locate her. She clenched her fists tightly, ready to punch as soon as she reappeared.

The Cloud silently rose from a new portal, behind Tifa, she wrapped her tentacles around the woman's waist, pulling her close. Tifa screamed from the sudden tight grip around her middle, struggling against them but not being able to break free. The tentacles began to squeeze her body firmly, and Tifa thought she was going to burst from their strength. Then, all of a sudden, the tentacles loosened, and before Tifa had time to escape, The Cloud had placed a kiss to her cheek…and then she passed out.

* * *

"What do you mean you let her go?" Lightning was already angry, and Vaan was only heightening her bad mood from his explanation of where Tifa was.

"Well I…she said she wanted to be on her own for a bit…so I respected her decision and came back." The young man simply shrugged, then ducked as Lightning aimed a whack at his head.

"Hey!" The boy yelped, hiding behind Laguna for protection, Lightning glaring death at him.

"Did you not even think to ask where she was going? Ugh you're so useless." Light's tone was sharp; she'd had just about enough of trying to work alongside the other warriors when none of them seemed to understand the seriousness of their roles in this war. She turned her back on Vaan and Laguna stalking out of the Sanctuary.

"Light where are you going?" Laguna shouted but she simply ignored him, and started searching for Tifa on her own.

* * *

After visiting almost every place Lightning could think of, she stumbled upon the world of darkness, walking through the eerie place with the towering pillars. She moved silently, on her complete guard in case any Chaos warriors' decided to show up and declare battle. The pink-haired soldier's eyes wandered over the new place, and then she frowned as she spotted something really unusual in the middle of the area…a bundle of clothes.

She jogged over quickly, and kneeled by the clothes; her eyes widened as she realised who's clothes they were.

"Tifa?" She called out quietly, wondering why on earth the girls clothes were just left on the floor of one of the enemy's locations. Silently, Lightning waited for a response…for any sound to break the terrible silence, but nobody returned her call. Disappointed, Light's mind was whirring with questions as she sat beside the pile of clothes, confusion clear in her expression. She closed her eyes for a moment to try and calm her brain down, when suddenly…she heard a little sound.

Snapping her eyes open quickly, she scanned the area for any signs of life, but found nothing and began to wonder if she'd imagined the sound… Then, she heard it again. It was the sound of a little snort, as if coming from a tiny animal. Light listened carefully, and sure enough, the snorts happened again and seemed to be coming from Tifa's clothes. Scrabbling through the clothes, Light found the source of the snorting…

A tiny little piglet was sitting underneath the pile of clothes, it's body shaking slightly from how cold it was. Light stared in disbelief at the piglet, wondering how it got there in the first place…

After much thought, Light's mind soon made the only possible connection she could think of due to the evidence around her.

This little piglet…must be Tifa…

As Lightning lifted the clothes off the piglet, it snorted more and trotted over to her running in circles, almost excitedly or like it was trying to tell Light something. The woman took the piglet in her hands and scooped it up, holding it close to make sure the little thing didn't freeze to death. The piglet snorted more and pushed it's snout into Light's body as if it was snuggling.

"Tifa…is that you…?" She whispered softly to the piglet in her arms. The piglet made no signs that it understood Light, and she sighed again.

Lifting the piglet so she could see it's eyes…she knew instantly that it was definitely Tifa.

She could recognise those beautiful hazel orbs anywhere…no matter what her form was…

"How did this happen to you…? We've got to get you back to the Sanctuary." Light tucked Tifa into her jacket where she snorted and clutched tightly to the woman so she didn't slip. The soldier then scooped up Tifa's clothes and made her way quickly back to the Sanctuary with piglet Tifa by her side.

* * *

Vaan jogged up to Lightning, looking for Tifa with a curious expression on his face.

"You mean you were gone for that long and you didn't even find her? Man…" He sighed.

"I did find her." Lightning replied blankly, and Vaan's confused face just irritated her more.

"Where is she then?" He noticed she was carrying Tifa's clothes. "And why have you got her clothes? Did you guys…do something?" Vaan ducked as Lightning aimed a punch at his face.

"No you idiot! Of course we didn't. She's…here." Light lifted piglet Tifa to Vaan's face, and he just stared at her.

"Where? Behind the piglet? Behind you? Where did you find this cute little guy anyway?"

"She IS the piglet!" Light glared at him for being so slow to realise what was going on. Sensing Light's anger, Laguna made his way over to see what the commotion was all about.

"Before you ask, I did find Tifa. She's been transformed into a piglet some how…and we need to work on finding out how to get her back." Light muttered, walking further into the Sanctuary and sitting down crossing her legs letting Tifa run about a bit. Laguna and Vaan followed and sat with her, watching piglet Tifa as she snorted and trotted around splashing the water slightly then sniffing it with her snout.

"How did you know it was her?" Laguna asked, breaking the silence as the three watched their friend. Light remained silent for a moment, staring into her lap before looking back at piglet Tifa.

"Her eyes…" She murmured softly and Laguna found a smile on his face from the way Light had replied with such a gentle tone. The green-eyed man had already noticed the way Lightning would watch Tifa, her eyes darting over the brunette's strong figure and beautiful features every now and then. The man could also tell that Light had a soft spot for the brawler…and knew she was worried that Tifa could be stuck as a piglet forever…

"Look…me and Vaan are gonna go do some training Light, we'll keep thinking of possible ways to get Tifa back to normal…" Vaan, who didn't understand that Laguna wanted Light to be with piglet Tifa alone, was about to make some sort of reply, but Laguna grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet muttering quietly 'I'll explain later'. Light watched them walking away, and turned to find that piglet Tifa was sitting opposite her, just looking up at her. She snorted a few times, her little snout bobbing up and down as she did.

Light couldn't help but smile down at her, 'she's even adorable as a piglet' the soldier thought to herself. The woman wasn't sure why, but she felt that she needed to talk to piglet Tifa…even though she knew she couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Tifa…I don't know how this happened to you but…well…I hope there's a way to bring you back somehow…" Piglet Tifa made no response to her words, still staring at her blankly with those innocent hazel eyes.

"The truth is…I think about not being able to see your beautiful face ever again and I…I feel so much regret." Light continued, moving her hand down to scratch Piglet Tifa's ears gently. Tifa snorted and rubbed her snout against Light's hand gently.

"Tifa…I should have told you this sooner…but…I'm falling for you. I know I am. Every time I look at you my heart feels fuzzy and warm…and I feel like I have the strength to take on anything when you talk to me. When you say my name…your voice so gentle and happy…you light a spark inside of me Tifa…" Lightning's voice was no louder than a whisper, and she started to wonder why she was saying these things to her…then she realised that the only way she'd ever be able to say these words was if she knew Tifa couldn't really understand. She'd never normally be able to say this to Tifa's face. Lightning was a brave soldier, but when it came down to her deep emotions…she was shy and found it near impossible to speak of them.

Light was silent again, just watching piglet Tifa; Tifa then climbed into Light's lap, pushing her snout against her tummy and snorting like crazy. Puzzled at the piglet's behaviour, Light lifted Tifa into her arms and looked at her. She was about to say something, when piglet Tifa pressed her snout to Lightning's nose.

There was a brilliant white gleam that forced Lightning to shut her eyes tightly, and when she opened them, Tifa was there, sitting in her lap looking into her eyes. Light's eyes widened slightly, and before she could say anything, Tifa moved her lips and pressed them against Light's, kissing her passionately.

A warm blush ran across Light's cheeks from the sudden kiss, and she returned the motion, lacing her hands into Tifa's silky hair, holding her face strongly. Moaning, Tifa pressed her tongue inside Light's mouth and they let their tongues dance together in a beautiful duet before they broke apart, panting, eyes closed.

Lightning was speechless as she opened her eyes, and Tifa let out a gentle giggle.

"I heard everything…every word." The brunette whispered and Light's blush deepened.

"O-Oh…" The pink-haired girl mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry Light…I feel the same way for you…The Cloud of Darkness transformed me into a piglet…she said the only way I could change back was if someone who really cared about me came to my rescue…and you did. I owe you some sort of reward for saving me…" Tifa bit her lip and winked, making Lightning clear her throat slightly.

"I think I've got my reward already…" Lightning smirked, her eyes wandering over Tifa's now human body. Tifa tilted her head slightly in confusion, then looked down and gasped.

She slapped Lightning's arm playfully, blushing like crazy.

"I'll go fetch your clothes…" Still grinning, Light got to her feet.

"No wait…don't bother…" Tifa whispered and Light turned to look at her.

The two warriors locked gazes…and soon, they were both without clothes…and Lightning got her reward…


End file.
